Functional and system test verification of software deployed on production systems may be one of the more critical parts of the software development lifecycle. This may be especially true in the cloud environments and applications, where customer facing systems may be equivalent to Software Verification Tests (SVT) and Performance Verification Environments. When testing in such environments, however, the real production data (e.g., the actual data used by a company for customer invoices, reports, etc.) may be “polluted” with test data.